User blog:Iamjessa/Eternity
One: The Proposal “Where are you taking me?” I asked Jake for the tenth time. I don’t have the slightest idea where he’s going to take me though we are walking in the forest that I knew so well. He chuckled but didn’t answer. “Really Jake, you’re giving me a fright,” I spat annoyed. “Me? Giving a gifted and talented vampire a fright?” He asked, pointing to himself calmly. “Oh. Sure, sure,” I rolled my eyes at his usual response. “You’re getting on my nerves, Wolf.” “Never told you to, Vamp,” he replied with a broad wide grin. Jeez. When the hell will I get over that smile? I smacked him on his right arm and laughed. “Are we going to-,” I didn’t finish the word hunt because I suddenly remember the question I’m dying to ask him since he picked me up. “What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Never mind that, I just wanna know, what on earth are you wearing Jacob?” I asked, eyeing him from head to toe-or at least to his shoes. “You uh, well, you look funny.” “Funny,” he repeated the word indifferently then sighed. “Aw, I didn’t mean it, Jake. My point is, since when a forest required wolves to wear formals?” “Just for today, I knew you were going to laugh at me, wearing this stupid tux. Frankly, I’m not even sure why I am.” “That’s just what I’ve asked,” I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. “I know, I know.” We stopped walking then he turned to me and swallowed loudly. “Uhm, we’re here Nessie.” I looked around then saw that we were on a beach. The First Beach. Definitely Quileute’s property. Why did he bring me here? When I looked back at him, I saw that he was kneeling in front of me, a small quadrilateral box in his hands. From what I’ve seen, I suddenly understand what he’s trying to do. Hell, why am I so slow? “Jake,” was all I could say. I held my gaze on the ring inside the box. It was a simple round ring with little sparkling gems surrounding a big sapphire in the middle. I remembered that it was the very ring we saw at an antique shop last time. It has its own way of being attractive just like the compromise ring- which is now hanging as a pendant in my necklace since it no longer fit my ring finger- that he gave me when I was little. Jake cleared his throat to distract me and it worked. I shifted my eyes on him again, tears forming around them. He looked at me straight in the eye, took a deep breath the sighed. “Renesmee Carlie Cullen-,” the first time I heard him call me in my full name- “would you be… Would you be my soul mate?” I clasped my hands on my mouth and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away then tried to open my mouth but no words came out so I shut it again. I was so shocked. I never gave a thought that he would be doing this for me though I know that we are already destined to have each other. I actually never paid attention to the thought that this moment will come in my life- him asking me to be his for eternity. He didn’t move an inch as he waited for my response. I gave him a full smile then slowly nodded. I held my right hand out then he slipped the jewel in my ring finger. He rose and hugged me so tight. I hugged back. “I love you Jake,” I whispered as my tears drenched his tux. He released me then took my face with both of his hands and we kissed. A kiss that was so full of love and promises. He broke away still holding my face. He wiped away my tears then smiled. “Forever and ever, Nessie.” Category:Blog posts